gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Marvel vs. DC 2: Infinite Crisis on Battleworld
LEGO Marvel vs. DC 2: Infinite Crisis On Battleworld '''is an action-adventure crossover video game. Story TBA Characters Story Characters Marvel Universe DC Universe #Agent Liberty #Alfred Pennyworth #Amazo #Ambush Bug #Amor Sur ##Amor Sur (Green Lantern) #Animal Man #Aquagirl ##Aquagirl (New 52) #Aqualad #Aquaman ##Aquaman (Justice League Movie) ##Aquaman (New 52) ##Aquaman (Post-Flashpoint) ##Aquaman (Classic) ##Aquaman (Post-Crisis) #Ares #Artemis #Atom (Ray Palmer) ##Atom (New 52) #Atomic Skull #Bane #Batgirl ##Batgirl (1966 Batman) ##Batgirl (Arkham Series) ##Batgirl (New 52) ##Batgirl (Pre Crisis) #Batgirl (Mabel Pines) #Batman ##Batman (Justice League Movie) ##Batman (Post-Flashpoint) ##Batman (The Dark Knight Trilogy) ##Batman (New 52) ##Batman (Burton films) ##Batman (Black Suit) #Beast Boy ##Beast Boy (Classic) ##Beast Boy (Young Justice) ##Beast Boy (Teen Titans) #Bizarro #Black Adam #Black Beetle #Black Canary #Black Spider #Blockbuster #Blue Beetle (Dan Garret) #Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) #Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) #Booster Gold #Brainiac ##Brainiac (Earth One) #Brainiac 5 #Breach #Bulleteer #Bumblebee #Captain Atom #Captain Boomerang #Captain Cold #Captain Marvel, Jr. #Catwoman ##Catwoman (Earth Two) #Cheetah #Cheshire #Cheshire #Clayface #Commissioner James Gordon #Cosmic Boy #Creeper #Crimson Avenger #Cyborg ##Cyborg (Justice League Movie) ##Cyborg (Teen Titans) ##Cyborg (Classic) #Darkseid #Deadshot ##Deadshot (Suicide Squad Movie) #Deathstroke #Despero #Doctor Fate #Doctor Light (Kimiyo Hoshi) #Doomsday #Donna Troy #El Diablo #Elongated Man #Emerald Empress #Enchantress (June Moone) #Firefly #Firehawk #Firestorm #Flamebird #Flash (Barry Allen) ##Flash (New 52) ##Flash (Classic) ##Flash (Justice League Movie) #Green Arrow ##Arrow (CW Network) ##Arrow (Classic) ##Arrow (Earth-2) #Green Lantern (Guy Gardiner) #Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) ##Green Lantern (New 52) ##Parallax ##Spectre (Hal Jordan) ##Yellow Lantern (Hal Jordan) #Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz) #Green Lantern (John Stewart) #Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) #Green Lantern (Simon Baz) #Gunfire #Gypsy #Halo #Harley Quinn ##Harley Quinn (Suicide Squad movie) ##Harley Quinn (Classic) #Hawkgirl #Hawkman (Kator Hall) #Heatwave #Icicle Jr. #Impulse #John Constantine #Joker #Joto #Judemaster #Katana #Kid Flash #Killer Croc #Killer Moth #Kilowog ##Kilowog (Green Lantern 2011) #King Shark #Klarion the Witch Boy #Krona #Lady Quark #Lagoon Boy #Lex Luthor #Lightning Lad #Lobo #Major Disaster #Martian Manhunter #Mary Marvel #Metallo #Metamorpho #Mirror Master #Miss Martian #Mr. Freeze #Mr. Mxyzptlk #Nightwing ##Robin (Earth One) ##Robin (Earth Two) ##Nightwing (New 52) ##Nightwing (Classic) #Nightwing (Connie Maheswaran) #Northwind #Olympian #Owlwoman #Penguin #Phantom Stranger #Pied Piper ##Pied Piper (CW's The Flash) #Plasmus #Plastic Man #Power Girl ##Power Girl (Earth Two) ##Power Girl (New 52) #Professor Zoom ##Professor Zoon (Arrowverse) #Psimon #Queen Bee #Question #Ra's al Ghul #Raven ##Raven (Teen Titans) #Red Tornado #Rick Flag ##Rick Flag (Suicide Squad) #Riddler #Robin (Damian Wayne) #Robin (Tim Drake) ##Robin (Teen Titans) #Rocket (Raquel Ervin) #Saint Walker #Saturn Girl (Post-Zero Hour) ##Saturn Girl (Silver Age) #Shazam ##Shazam (New 52) ##Shazam (Classic) ##Shazam (Rebirth) ##Shazam (52) ##Shazam (Infinite Crisis) #Sinestro #Slipknot #Solomon Grundy #Starfire #Starman (Mikaal Tomas) #Steel #Superboy (Jon Kent) ##Superboy (Earth One) #Supergirl ##Supergirl (Arrowverse) ##Supergirl (New 52) ##Supergirl (Pre-Crisis) #Superman (Post-Flashpoint) ##Superman (Earth-2) ##Superman (Earth-Two) ##Superman (Man of Steel) ##Superman (New 52) ##Superman (Pre-Crisis) ##Superman (Classic) ##Superman (Black Suit) ##Superman (Post-Crisis) ##Superman (Infinite Crisis) ##Superman (Red Son) #Superman (Steven Universe) ##Super Steven (Classic) ##Super Steven (New 52) #Supernova (Daniel Carter) #Swamp Thing #Talia al Ghul #Technocrat #Tempest #Terra #Tiamat #Trickster #Two-Face #Ultra-Humanite #Vigilante #Vibe #Vixen #Weather Wizard ##Weather Wizard (Arrowverse) #Wild Dog #Wildcat #Wonder Girl #Wonder Woman ##Wonder Woman (Justice League Movie) ##Wonder Woman (New 52) #Zatanna # #Zauriel Amalgam Universe #Access #The Big Question #The Brothers #Catsai #Dare the Terminator #Dark Claw #Deadeye #Doctor Doomsday #Doctor Strangefate #Iron Lantern #Lethal #Nightcreeper #Skulk #Spider-Boy #Super-Soldier Side Quest Characters Marvel Universe * *Force of Nature **Aqueduct **Firebrand **Firewall **Omar Barrenos **Skybreaker **Sunstreak **Terraformer *Frankenstein's Monster *Howling Commandos **Bucky Barnes ***Bucky Barnes (Classic) ***Captain America (Bucky) ***Winter Soldier ***Winter Soldier (Captain America: Civil War) **Dum Dum Dugan ***Dum Dum Dugan (Classic) **Gabe Jones ***Gabe Jones (Classic) **Jacques Dernier **Jim Morita **Montgomery Falsworth *New Mutants **Cannonball **Magik **Mirage **Sunspot **Wolfsbane *New Warriors **Debrii ***Debrii (Classic) **Microbe ***Microbe (Classic) **Mister Immortal ***Mister Immortal (Classic) **Night Thrasher ***Night Thrasher (Classic) **Speedball ***Penance ***Speedball (Classic) **Squirrel Girl ***Squirrel Girl (Classic) ***Squirrel Girl (Unbeatable) ***Squirrelbuster *Soviet Super-Soldiers **Crimson Dynamo (Dimitri Bukharin) **Darkstar **Red Guardian **Ursa Major **Vanguard DC Universe *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Gentleman Ghost *Green Lantern Corps **Boodikka **Ch'p **Earth-Man **G'nort **Green Man **Isamot Kol **Salaak **Stel **Tomar-Re **Tomar-Tu *Jason Mewes **Jay **Jay (Batman Costume) *Justice Society of America **Atom (Al Pratt) **Black Canary (Dinah Drake) **Flash (Jay Garrick) **Green Lantern (Alan Scott) **Hawkman (Carter Hall) **Hourman (Rex Tyler) **Johnny Thunder **Sandman (Wesley Dodds) **Starman (Ted Knight) ***Starman (Modern Age) **Spectre *Kevin Smith **Silent Bob **Silent Bob (Robin Costume) *Psycho-Pirate *Scooby-Doo *Shaggy Rogers *Yosemite Sam Free Play Characters Marvel Universe *Graviton *Gravity *Grey Gargoyle *Grim Reaper *Guardian *Gwenpool *Hardball *Hazmat *H.E.R.B.I.E. *Hellcat *Hellcow *Hermod *High Evolutionary *Hit-Monkey *The Hood *Hogun *Howard the Duck **Iron Duck *Howard Stark *Huhtar *Hulk (Wreck-It Ralph) *Hulk-Killer *Human Fly (Richard Deacon) *Iron Legion *Izzy Cohen *J. Jonah Jameson *Jack Flag *Jack Frost *Jack O'Lantern *Jack of Hearts *Jakarra *Jimmy Woo *Jiru *Jocasta *Junior Juniper *Kangaroo (Brian Hibbs) *Kangaroo (Frank Oliver) *Kidpool *Killmonger *Killer Shrike **Killer Shrike (Ultimate) *King Arthur Pendragon *Kurse **Kurse (Classic) *Lady Deadpool *Lady Spider *Laura Barton *Leader *Leap-Frog *Lightspeed *Lincoln Campbell *Living Laser *Living Lightning *Liz Toomes *Looter *Lorelei *Lou Ferringo **Hulk (Lou Ferringo) *Luis Reyes *Machine Man *Madame B. *Madame Masque *Madame Web *Man Mountain Marko *Manifold *Man-Wolf **John Jameson *Maria Hill *Master Pandemonium *Matador *Mephisto *Meteorite *Mettle *Mirage (Desmond Charne) *Mister Negative *Monica Chang *Molten Man *Moondragon *Moonstone *Mordred *Morlun *Morph *Moses Magnum *MVP (Michael Van Patrick) *Narblik *Nighthawk *Nightmask *Nova-Prime (Irani Rael) *Oblo *Odin *Overdrive *Owl *Pinky Pinkerton *Porcupine *Poundcakes *Professor Charles Xavier *Quake **Agent Daisy Johnson *Ragnarok *Raina *Randy Vale *Ravage *Rawhide Kid *Rebel Ralston *Red She-Hulk **Betty Ross *Red Wolf *Reptil *Rescue **Pepper Potts *Retch *Robbie Robertson *Ronin *Sally Avril **Sally Avril (The Spectacular Spider-Man) *Satana Hellstorm *Scheme *Scorcher *Scorpio (Jake Fury) *Scrote *Serpent *Sersi *Shaman *Shang-Chi *She-Hulk (Lyla) *Shriek *Skrull Queen *Sif *Silas Mourner *Silverclaw *Silvermane *Sleepwalker *Solarr *Songbird *Speed *Speed Demon (James Sanders) *Spitfire *Spot *Squid (Don Callahan) *Stan Lee **Captain Stan **Excelsior Hulk **Hawkeye Stan **Iron Stan **Spider-Stan **Stanbuster **Watcher Informant **Willie Lumpkin *Star Brand *Stardust *Starfox *Stature *Stilt-Man *Stranger *Striker *Sunfire *Super-Patriot *Swordsman *Synapse *Thor (Dipper Pines) *Thunderbird *Thunderstrike (Kevin Masterson) *Trauma *Tullk *Tyr *Uilk *Ultra Girl *U.S. Agent *Valeria Richards *Veil *Veranke *Victor Mancha *Victoria Hand *Volla *Volstagg *Vormund *Warlord Krang *Weasel *Wendigo *White Tiger (Hector Ayala) *White Tiger (Kasper Cole) *White Wolf *Whizzer (James Sanders) *Whizzer (Robert Flank) *Whizzer (Stanley Stewart) *Yellowjacket (Rita DeMara) DC Universe *Abin Sur *Adam West *Burt Ward *Christian Bale *Daphne Blake *Fred Jones *Jimmy Olsen *Jor-El **Jor-El (Man of Steel movie) *Lois Lane *Perry White *Professor Pyg *Rond Vidar *Velma Dinkley Amalgam Universe * Other Universes *Avi Arad *Barack Obama *Brian Michael Bendis *Conan O'Brien *Daisy Duck **Daisy Duck (Captain Marvel) *Dan Buckley *Darth Maul *Darth Vader *Donald Duck *Elmer Fudd *Eric Bana *Foghorn Leghorn *Goofy *Han Solo *Joe Quesada *Luke Skywalker *Marvin the Martian *Mickey Mouse **Spider-Mouse **Sorcerer Mickey *Minnie Mouse **Captain Minnie **Iron Minnie *Pepé Le Pew *Porky Pig *Riku *Rupert Murdoch *Sora **Sora (Kingdom Hearts II) *Speedy Gonzales *Sylvester the Cat *Tasmanian Devil *Tweety Bird *Wile E. Coyote Deadpool Shop Characters Marvel Universe *Abigail Brand *Agent Carter **Agent Carter (Retired) **Captain America (Peggy Carter) *Agent Sitwell *Agent Williams *A.I.M. Agent *Alan Fine *Alicia Masters *Amon (Hellstorm's demon-steeds) *Ant-Girl *Ant-Thony *Arabian Knight *Asgardian Warrior *Atlantian Warrior *Atlas *Avengers Security Guard 1 *Avengers Security Guard 2 *Avengers Security Guard 3 *Avi Arad *Beetle (Janice Lincoln) *Beth the Waitress *Bethany Cole *Betty Brant *Big Man (Frederick Foswell) *Big Man (Janica Foswell) *Black Tarantula *Bone Saw McGraw *Brock Rumlow *Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Member *Bug *Burglar *C.B. Cebulski *C'China *Calypso *Carnom *Carrion *Cassie Lang *Citizen V *Count Nefaria *Cyclone (André Gerard) *D'Kar *Damage Control *Dark Elf *Deathlocket *Demon *Demogoblin *Demolition Man *Destroyer (Minifigure) *Detroit Steel *Doctor Helen Cho *Doctor List *Doombot *Dore Miaje Warrior *Dr. Mendel Stromm *Edwin Jarvis *Electro Goon *Eric Koening *Ex Nihilo *Extremis Soldier *Evil Goon *Fire Giant *Franklin Richards *Frost Giant *Galactus Follower *Galactus Punisher *Gamma Powered Criminal *Gargoyle *Ghost Rider (Robbie Reyes) *Gordon *Grant Ward *Grasshopper (Doug Taggert) *Green Goblin Goon *Happy Hogan *Harley Keener *Hawkeye (Kate Bishop) *Hecate (Hellstorm's demon-steeds) *Henry Peter Gyrich *Horse (Hellstorm's demon-steeds) *Human Fly (Richard Deacon) *HYDRA Agent *HYDRA Soldier *Ikthalon *Iron Doombot *Iron Cross *Iron Knight *Iron Maniac *Iron Patriot *Iron Skull *Isaac Perlmutter *Jasper Stiwell *Jennifer Kale *Jiaying *John Turitzin *Jolt *Justin Hammer *Kang Minion *Katherine Reynolds *Klaue Henchman *Komodo *Kraglin Obfonteri *Kree Soldier *Kronan Warrior *Lady Donna *Lady Octopus *Laufey *Leather Boy *Lion Soldier *Living Brain *Living Totem *Lyja *M'Wabu *Mach 5 *Maelstrom *Magnitron *Malice (Nakia) *Maya Hansen *Menace *Meredith Quill *Merlin *Mighty Destroyer *Mindless One Warrior *M.O.D.O.M. *Moloid *Morton E. Handel *MRD Soldier *Murderbot *N'Basa *N'Dele *N'Gassi *Ned Leeds **Ned Leeds (Spider-Man: Homecoming) *Night Nurse *Ninja *Nova (Frankie Raye) *Octo-Bots *The Other *Phobos *Phyla-Vell (Martyr) **Phyla-Vell (Captain Marvel) **Phyla-Vell (Quasar) *The Pistol Pincher *Platyborg *Police Officer 2099 *Power Man (Victor Herman Alvarez) *The Protector *Psyklop *Purple Man *Quasar *Queen Ramonda *Rabbit-Woman *Rage *Red Vulture *Roxanne Simpson *Sandman Goon *Scorpion Goon *Scientist Supreme *Sentinel *Senator Robert Kelly *Sentry-459 *S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *S.H.I.E.L.D. Scientist *S.H.I.E.L.D. Soldier *Shinzu *Shinzu Warrior *Shocker Thug *Skrull Scientist *Skrull Soldier *Skrull Warrior *Space Phantom *Starlet Witch *Stone Warrior *Sunpyre *S.W.O.R.D. Agent *S.W.O.R.D. Soldier *Swarm *T'Chaka *Tarantula *Techno *Thom *Thug *Tic *Titannus *Tombstone *Torg the Abominable Snow-King *Ultimo *Ultron Destroyer *Ultron Robot *Ultron Sentry *Ultron Sentry Officer *Vampire *Vermin *Victoria Winagte Hellstorm *Viking Warrior *W'Tambi *Walrus *White Rabbit Goon *White Tiger (Angela del Toro) **White Tiger (House of M) *Ymir DC Universe *Bo Harras *Christopher Nolan *Dan DiDio *Diane Nelson *Geoff Johns *Jim Lee *Paul Levitz Amalgam Universe * Other Universes *Dj Rattan *Dracula (Christopher Lee) *Murv3 *Ryan Hernandez *Satan (Human) *Super One *Ty Oliver DLC Characters Season Pass '''Great Lake Avengers Character Pack *Big Bertha *Dinah Soar *Doorman *Flatman *Mr. Immortal Sh'iar Empire Level Pack ''' *Araki *Cerise *Corsair *D'Ken *Deathbird *Deathcry *Electron *Erik the Red *Gladiator *Hussar *Korvus *Lilandra Neramani *Neutron *Sharra *Starbolt *Warstar '''Capcom Universe Character Pack *Ryu *Ken Masters *Sakura Kasugano *Chun-Li *Guile *M. Bison *Morrigan Aensland *Mega Man *Zero *Roll *Mega Man.EXE *Mega Man X *Sunburned Sakura *M. Bison *Cammy White *Guile *Charlie *Alex *Vega *Zangief *Chris Redfield *Nathan Spencer/Rad Spencer Injustice Society Level Pack *Brain Wave (Henry King, Sir.) *Fiddler (Isaac Brown) *Gambler (Steven Sharpe III) *Harlequin (Molly Mayne) *Icicle (Joar Mahkent) *Per Degaton *Sportsmaster (Lawrence Crock) *Thinker (Clifford DeVoe) *Tigres (Paula Brooks) *Wizard (William Zard) Legion of Superheroes Character Pack *Blok *Bouncing Boy *Chameleon Boy *Chameleon Girl *Dawnstar *Element Lad *Gazelle *Kid Quantum *Monstress *Night Boy *Polar Boy *Timber Wolf *Ultra Boy Elders of the Universe Character Pack *Architect *Astronomer *Caregiver *Champion of the Universe *Contemplator *Explorer *Father Time *Gardener *Judicator *Obliterator *Possessor *Runner *Trader Crime Syndicate of America Level Pack *Johnny Quick *Owlman *Power Ring *Superwoman *Ultraman Pack 8 * Pack 9 * Pack 10 * Pack 11 * Pack 12 * Pack 13 * Cartoon Network X Injustice Pack * Mortal Kombat Character Pack *Baraka *Cyrax *Johnny Cage *Kitana *Liu Kang *Mileena *Raiden *Sektor *Shao Kahn *Sonya Blade *Scorpion (MK) *Sub-Zero Free DLC Marvel UK Character Free Pack *Adam Crown *Breeze James *Dark Angel *Death Metal *Death's Head *Digitek *Killpower *Mad Jim Jaspers *Motormouth *Night Raven *Plasmer *Wild Thing Young All-Stars Character Free Pack *Dan the Dyna-Mite *Flying Fox *Fury *Iron Munro *Neptune Perkins *Sandy *Tigress *Tsunami All-Captains Squad Character Free Pack *Captain Australia *Captain Brazil *Captain Canada *Captain Liechtenstein MC2 Out of Time Character Free Pack *Angry Eagle *Mr. Fantastic (MC2) *Ms. Fantastic (Lyja Storm) *Nova (MC2) *Rad (Alyce Grimm) *Scarlet Spider (Felicia Hardy) *Stinger (Cassandra Lang) *Wild Thing (Rina Logan) Vehicles Levels Marvel's Story Mode DC's Story Mode Gwenpool's Chambers (Side Quest) Booster Gold's Chambers (Side Quest) Flashblack Movies Quest Open World Battleworld Gotham City Metropolis New York City Other Locations Achievements/Trophies Trivia *Each Level will contain 10 minikits, a Civilian in peril including Stan Lee and Adam West, True superpower bar and 1 trainer/character card. *This game will feature 50 levels on each two Sides including 25 Marvel and DC stories, 30 Gwenpool and Booster Gold Chambers and 30 Red and Pink Bricks. Voice Actors Regular Dialogue *Tim Daly - Superman/Clark Kent *George Newborn - Superman (New 52) *Shenoah Allen - *Troy Baker - Batman/Bruce Wayne (New 52) *Kevin Conroy - Batman/Bruce Wayne *Vincent Martella - Phineas Flynn/Spider-Phin *Colleen O' Shaughnessey - Captain Jake Morales/Spider-Jake *Quinton Flynn - *Cindy Robinson - *Tom Kenny - *John DiMaggio - Wreck-It Ralph *Chloe Bennet - Quake/Daisy Johnson *Wally Wingert - Ludo *Michelle Ruff - Computer voice *Karen Strassman - Kitana, Mileena *Nolan North - Bizarro, Chemistro, Jimmy Woo, Living Laser, Piledriver *Scott Porter - Cyclops/Scott Summers *Haley Joel Osment - Sora *Michael Adamthwaite - Balder *Eric Bana - Himself *Dom Bartlett - *Cian Barry - *Drake Bell - *Skye Bennett - Wasp *Tim Bentinck - *Steven Blum - Wolverine/Logan *Melanie Bond - *Trev Broudy - *Kelly Burke - *Dove Cameron - Spider-Gwen/Gwen Stacy *Bruce Campbell - Himself *Richie Campbell - *Cam Clarke - *Tom Clarke-Hill - Blade *Kevin Coello - Tinkerer *Claire Corbett - *Stefane Cornicard - *Josh Cowdery - Captain America, Captain Avalon, Cap-Wolf, Militant, Old West Captain America *Maria Teresa Creasey - *Jim Cummings - Thunderstrike/Eric Masterson *Samantha Dakin - *Dar Dash - Wonder Man/Simon Williams *Robbie Daymond - Spider-Man/Peter Parker *Sacha Dhawan - *Tobias Diakow - Kid Colt *Mark Ebule - *Nathan Fillon - Wonder Man *Makenzie Foy - Spider-Girl/Mayday Parker *Freddie Fox - *Stefan Ashton Frank - Groot, Baby Groot, Green Goblin *Franciska Friede - Gwenpool, Supergirl *Will Friedle - Star-Lord/Peter Quill *Jenny Funnell - *Teresa Gallagher - Medusa *Pedro Lloyd Gardiner - *Tim Gettys - Throg *John Guerrasio - *Ryan Ford Iosco - *Chris Jarman - *Kenneth Jay - *Bruce Lester Johnson - *Josh Keaton - *Jonathan Keeble - *Kate Kennedy - Hela *Simon Kerr - *Rebecca Kiser - *Julian Kostov - *Anna Koval - *Lex Lang - Doctor Doom *Stan Lee - Himself *Laurel Lefkow - *Arina Li - *Dan Li - Wong *Jimmy Livingstone - *Eric Loren - *Damian Lynch - Killmonger *Richard Lynson - *Olivia Mace - *Danny Mahoney - *Laura Bailey - Star Butterfly/Starlet Witch *Bryce Papenbrook - Marco Diaz/Captain America, Dipper Pines/Dippor Pinedinson *Vanessa Marshall - Gamora *Gary Martin - Greenskyn Smashtroll, Supreme Intelligence, Surter *Eleanor Matsuura - *Jason Mewes - Himself *Jean-Luc Bilodeau - Northstar/Jean-Paul Beaubier *Tahj Mowry - Spider-Man/Miles Morales *Derek Theler - Mister Immortal/Craig Hollis *Chelsea Kane - *Naomi McDonald - *Colin McFarlane - Heimdall, Horus, Red Wolf *David Menkin - *Alexander Mercury - *Greg Miller - Howard the Duck/Iron Duck *Stuart Milligan - *Nick Nevern - *Trevor Dion Nicholas - *Nathan Nolan - *Ryan Reynolds - Deadpool *Mikey O'Connor - Rocket Raccoon *Kate O'Sullivan - Captain Marvel, Enchantress, Morgan le Fay, Ravonna Renslayer *Osi Okerafor - *Ryan Penagos - *Tyler Posey - Inferno/Dante Pertuz *Chris Ragland - *Cierra Ramirez - American Chavez *Erich Redman - *Matt Reeves - *Kevin Michael Richardson - *Alexis Rodney - Man-Ape *Nicholas Rowe - *Elena Saurel - American Chavez *Nick Scarpino - Spider-Ham *John Schwab - *Hugh Scully - Adolf Hitler *Peter Serafinowicz - Kang the Conqueror *Kerry Shale - King Arthur Pendragon *Martin T. Sherman - *Cherrelle Skeete - *David Sobolov - Drax the Destroyer *Kevin Smith - Himself *Becca Stewart - *Tara Strong - Harley Quinn *Ronan Summers - Daredevil, Kraven the Hunter, Spider-Man 2099, Thor *Fred Tatasciore - *Emma Tate - *James Arnold Taylor - Magneto *Christopher Tester - *Caitlin Thorburn - *Paul Thornley - *Ramon Tikeram - Doctor Strange *Ricky Ullman - Spider-Man/Bruce Banner *Fiona Wade - *Albert Welling - *Tom Welling - *Adam West - Himself (Archive Audio) *Thomas Brodie-Sangster - Ferb Fletcher/Doctor Ferb *Tara Strong - *Joanne Whalley - Emerald Empress *Andres Williams - *Susan Wokoma - *Glenn Wrage - J. Jonah Jameson Archive Dialogue/Different Dialogue *Chris Pratt - Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Zoe Saldana - Gamora *Dave Bautista - Drax the Destroyer *Vin Diesel - Baby Groot *Bradley Cooper - Rocket Raccoon *Pom Klementieff - Mantis *Michael Rooker - Yondu Udonta *Karen Gillan - Nebula *Sean Gunn - Kraglin Obfonteri *Kurt Russell - Ego *Elizabeth Debicki - Ayesha *Chris Sullivan - Taserface *Steve Agee - Gef *Tommy Flanagan - Tullk *Evan Jones - Retch *Jimmy Urine - Halfnut *Stephen Blackehart - Brahl *Mike Escamilla - Scrote *Joe Fria - Oblo *Terence Rosemore - Narblik *Blondy Baruti - Huhtar *Sylvester Stallone - Stakar Ogord *Ving Rhames - Charlie-27 *Michelle Yeoh - Aleta Ogord *Miley Cyrus - Mainframe *Michael Rosenbaum - Martinex *Laura Haddock - Meredith Quill *Seth Green - Howard the Duck (MCU) *Glenn Close - Irani Rae/Nova Prime *Jeff Goldblum - Grandmaster *Fred the Dog - Cosmo *J.K. Simmons - J.Jonah Jameson *Jeremy Irons - Alfred Pennyworth *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Michael Keaton as Adrian Toomes/Vulture *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Marisa Tomei as May Parker *Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts *Zendaya as Michelle Jones *Donald Glover as Aaron Davis/Prowler *Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds *Laura Harrier as Liz Toomes *Tony Revolori as Flash Thompson *Bokeem Woodbine as Herman Schultz/Shocker #2 *Tyne Daly as Anne Marie Hoag *Abraham Attah as Abe Brown *Hannibal Buress as Coach Wilson *Kenneth Choi as Principal Morita *Selenis Leyva as Monica Warren *Angourie Rice as Betty Brant *Martin Starr as Roger Harrington *Garcelle Beauvais as Doris Toomes *Michael Chernus as Phineas Mason/Tinkerer *Michael Mando as Mac Gargan *Logan Marshall-Green as Jackson Brice/Shocker #1 *Jennifer Connelly as Karen/Suit Lady *Gary Weeks as Agent Foster *Christopher Berry as Randy Vale *Jorge Lendeborg Jr. as Jason Ionello *Tunde Adebimpe as Mr. Cobbwell *Tiffany Espensen as Cindy Moon *Isabella Amara as Sally Avril *Michael Barbieri as Charles Murphy *J.J. Totah as Seymour O'Reilly *Hemky Madera as Mr. Delmar *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Kerry Condon as F.R.I.D.A.Y. *John Penick as Barry Hapgood *Ethan Dizon as Tiny McKeever *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Michael Douglas as Hank Pym/Ant-Man *Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne *Corey Stoll as Darren Cross/Yellowjacket *Bobby Cannavale as Jim Paxton *Michael Peña as Luis *T.I. as Dave *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Wood Harris as Gale *Judy Greer as Maggie Lang *Abby Ryder Fortson as Cassie Lang *David Dastmalchian as Kurt *Martin Donovan as Mitchell Carson *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *John Slattery as Howard Stark *Gregg Turkington as Dale *Joe Chrest as Frank *Dax Griffin as Young Hank Pym *Michelle Pfeiffer as Janet van Dyne/Wasp *Nicholas Barrera as Ernesto *Carlos Aviles as Carlos *Lyndsi LaRose as Emily *Robert Crayton as Peachy *Danny Vasquez as Ignacio Quotes LEGO Marvel vs. DC 2: Infinite Crisis on Battleworld/Quotes See More *LEGO Marvel vs. DC: Dimension Crisis (video game) *LEGO Marvel vs. DC 3: The Civil Wars Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Video games Category:DC Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Princess Dynasti's ideas Category:Kosta Karatzovalis' ideas